


i can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes

by Vandereer



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandereer/pseuds/Vandereer
Summary: Jigen has issues, but under his salty, scowling visage is a love that he can't put into words.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	i can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuke Jigen is homophobic and gay thanks. 
> 
> Shoutout to my dear friend kiite who suffered through Jigen homophobia moments in the columbus files and inspired me to write this at 5AM.
> 
> title is from Pepper by the Butthole Surfers, check it out and enjoy <3

  
  


“Jigen, do you love me?”

“Sure, boss.”

  
“But you won’t say it.”

Jigen grunts in response as he continues tearing Lupin out of his clothes. He pulls threads off of his shirt buttons and almost throttles the air out of Lupin’s lungs as he pulls off his tie.

Lupin grins through the pain of his sore throat. “Would you shave your beard for me?”

_“Fuck no!”_ Jigen tries to shut him up with a kiss that turns into a bite. Lupin gasps at the savagery of it; the way Jigen’s hands claw his shirt open like he’s trying to rip him apart. At the same time, his thigh shoves hard between Lupin’s legs

It’s always a rough ride, but Lupin loves it. He loves seeing his normally-reserved partner come apart at the seams like this. 

To be honest it’s kind of like seeing a werewolf transforming. 

Having Jigen's tongue thrust into his mouth is the closest he can come to being devoured by a hungry beast. Albeit one that smells and tastes like cigarettes and whiskey.

Lupin giggles as Jigen pulls his mouth off with a lewd sucking sound. “What about one of those beard nets, would you wear one for me?”

Jigen gives up as he’s already yanked his tie hard enough to make the knot impossible to untie with his frantic, hungry fingers. He leaves the tie where it is against Lupin's bare chest, then starts his violent crusade on Lupin’s belt buckle.

  
“You’re an idiot.” Jigen grumbles as he bends down to suck down Lupin’s neck. His beard scratches and his teeth nip in a way that send Lupin moaning and writhing against the sheets, too fucking turned on to wind Jigen up anymore. 

By the time they’re both sweaty and sated, Lupin feels a little like he’s been through a washing machine on full spin. They both pass out exactly where they finished, too breathless to say a word and much too tired to clean up.

* * *

The next morning, Jigen is spread out on the couch, hat tilted over his head and one arm swinging lazily free with a cigarette held loosely in his fingers. He _always_ acts like nothing happened. That crazy, growling beast that had thoroughly fucked his boss turned back into his lazing, loyal dog. 

Lupin notes to himself that this might bother someone else, the way Jigen goes back to vehemently denying that he would ever do something like that with another man. Not him though.

He knows Jigen well enough that he doesn’t show love in the usual lovey-dovey way, probably never will either. Poor guy has internalized too much of the shit the world has thrown at him. 

It would never have done Jigen much good in his eyes to let it be known that the hotshot of the criminal underworld, a tough as nails kid from the Bronx, preferred sculpted abs and hairy asses to a pair of double-Ds.

To Jigen, being branded as a ‘queer’ or a ‘fairy’ would ruin his reputation. 

(Lupin couldn't really see why he cared, a gentleman thief like him didn't stop to think about other people's opinions and he saw the merits of both.) 

The night Jigen admitted to wanting something more from Lupin, strain and anxiety had been written all over him. He hadn't smoked a single cigarette all day which had prompted Lupin to ask what had gotten into him. 

(Lupin had pulled the answer unwillingly from Jigen's lips as he stood there with clenched hands and jaw.)

(Then Lupin had to quip that it wasn't so much what had gotten into Jigen, but what _hadn't_ gotten into him - Zing! Jigen had punched him square in the jaw for that one.)

Lupin knows that Jigen loves him in the way he’s covered in love bites and itchy beard-rash wherever Jigen’s lips have been. In the way he’s always at his side - at his right hand and his partner in every possible sense of the word.

Lupin smirks as he scratches an itch near a favourite spot of Jigen’s to kiss - by his left ear. His entire lower face feels like it's had a good going-over with a broom. 

Feeling cheeky, he pulls off Jigen’s hat and ruffles the voluminous mass of black hair underneath. 

“Love you, Jigs!” 

Lupin cackles as Jigen launches himself off the couch, cursing like a sailor and making as if to smack him with the butt of his gun. 

He doesn’t have to say it back because Lupin knows. He knows Jigen will give up and return to the couch before he actually hits Lupin, once they've done a lap around their shitty one-bed apartment hideout. He knows there’s the tiniest hint of a smile underneath that ridiculous beard. 

And he knows no matter how much they squabble or fight, Jigen will be his loyal beast, fighting for him and dying for him. Saying ‘I love you’ with everything but words.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Jigen dogboy)
> 
> this is my first Lupin fic so tell me what you thought. Stay safe and keep your heads high. <3


End file.
